


Let's Make It A Threesome

by minusmelle



Series: Best Friend’s Boyfriend [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dancing, M/M, and even more angst yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: admist seth being wrong, he invites dean out for dancing with him and roman.





	

“Yes! Daddy! Yes!”

Dean's been hearing that from Seth’s room all night long. In fact, Dean's been hearing that from Seth’s room for 2 entire weeks. Not every day of course but most days, and on those “most” days Seth seemed to like to scream out repeated moans and Roman's name, also the word “daddy” for whatever reason. Dean lied in bed, blue eyes facing the ceiling as he tried to think about literally anything else other than what was going on in the next room….

Sadly he was failing miserably.

He looked at the clock on the right-hand side of his room, it was 1am. Maybe he still had a chance to just get up… and leave, maybe go to Sami's? Anything would be better than staying here while Seth gets to fuck the cutest guy, no the sweetest guy, no the hottest guy Dean’s ever had the courage of talking too. He hit his palm against his head in embarrassment. He promised himself he'd stop thinking about Roman this way. He made that promise to himself, to Sami and to their other friends Sasha, Alexa, and Bayley. There was only a slight problem with that..

He couldn't stop thinking about him. 

No matter what he tried to do, or how much he tried to remove Roman out of his mind, the beautiful asshole would somehow wonder back in, and Dean would be lost all over again. Ugh. He needed to get outta there. Dean got up, quickly putting on his jeans and a tee, with  converse before grabbing his leather jacket to leave. The noise in the next room seemed to stop but no doubt it would pick up again soon. Dean grabbed his phone and opened the door to his room… and once he did….

“Hey Dean."

_Roman_.

Roman in nothing but boxers.

Roman in nothing but boxers with a glass of water in his hands, black hair disheveled, a mess but he still managed to look… so damn fine. He was smiling, and that beautiful thick body, with a tattoo that Dean now realized covered a part of his chest as well as his arm.. by fuck, this was absolute torture. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Roman asked, before he sipped some water from Dean's favorite cup. Of course, Roman didn't know that little fact, but a little part of Dean was so happy that Roman chose his cup instead of Seth’s which was right next to it. 

“Oh me?” Dean nodded, while looking down, “Yeah, just for a walk, ya know. Just to clear my head, but uh hey tell Seth he has the apartment all night if he wants cause I'll just crash at Sami's.” Roman noticed Dean not meeting his eyes, and for some reason, that made Roman feel.. sad? 

“Oh… well Seth is sleeping now, but I guess I can tell him in the morning,” Roman said it quietly, and again Dean just nodded, and walked towards the door. Before he got out of it though, he saw Roman grab their remote and immediately turn to the CW. He grabbed one of the chairs from the kitchen and began to watch one of Dean’s favorite shows, The Flash. 

Dean stopped in his tracks, turning around to see Roman smiling as he watched his favorite show. Dean came over next to him, and sat down on the couch, smiling as he heard Barry Allen's voice over. 

“So you like the flash huh?” Dean asked excitedly.

“Oh my god, I love it. Especially the whole will they won't they stuff with Barry and Iris. I really like their dynamic ya know?” 

“Oh my god yes!” Dean said, as he grabbed a chair from the kitchen and came closer to Roman, “It's like no other couple has the amount of chemistry that they do, and even so they put so many… obstacles in their way, you know?” 

Roman and Dean looked at each other in that moment… blue and brown eyes gave off that same hopeless feeling they did whenever they talked. They weren't even touching and yet Dean could still feel that spark of electricity flowing between them. Dean noticed a sweaty lock of hair fall forward near Roman's face, and that's when he very boldly, placed it behind Roman's ear. He saw Roman blush, cheeks stained red as he looked into those crystal clear blue eyes that were shining at him. 

“Hopefully one day, Barry and Iris will finally get to be happy..” Dean whispered, with a smile.

“Yeah,” Roman agreed, “One day.” 

* * *

**9am**.

Dean made it to work, and even though he was tired, he couldn't stop the smile on his face. He sat down in his cubicle, and started up his desktop, while his mind ran wild with thoughts of last night. Roman stayed up with him until 3 am. They moved from the chairs to the couch, and, binge watching tv shows together. Dean found himself laughing with Roman all night, then around 2:50 or so, the samoan fell asleep on his shoulder.  It should've felt weird, to have a man who wasn’t his lay all over him but it felt good, Roman felt good…

And that was the problem.

He sighed, once his screensaver of him and Seth from cancun popped up on his screen. Seth. His best friend. The guy he felt like he was betraying even though he and Roman didn't even do anything. Dean opened up his files on his computer and decided he needed to do some work, if anything it was a distraction he could use right about now. 

It worked for about 2 hours or so, as Dean began his article on the Obama administration, and all its successes. He was finishing up on a few edits, when his work phone rang. Dean picked it up in one hand, and continued to write in the other. “Hello?” 

“Hey babe,” Seth cooed to him, “I was in the neighborhood of your office and I was hoping you would take me to lunch.” 

Dean looked down at his watch, it was 11:30, he could use a break but he really didn't know how to talk to Seth ever since Roman came into Seth’s life. But he was his best friend, and no matter what… nothing was going to ruin that friendship. “Uh, sure why not? Meet me at Lily’s? It's two blocks down I'll be there in like 10 minutes.” 

“Ew, that place? You said the food was disgusting, remember?” 

“Yeah, but the waiters aren't. Just meet me there okay?” 

“Fine, see you soon.” 

Dean hung up after that and grabbed his jacket. He walked out of the office and walked a couple of blocks down towards Lily’s, it did have terrible food but there were very cute waiters who worked there and the best thing for Dean right now would be to think of someone other than the guy currently fucking his best friend. He came inside and saw Seth sitting in the corner with his nose scrunched up as he eyed the menu. Dean came over and sat down adjacent to him and his best friend automatically smiled, and slammed the menu down.

“Ugh, I'm so glad you're here, I've been unironically eyeing the menu for 10 minutes, and already I've been asked if I wanted water 3 times… at least our waiter is kind of cute.. not as cute as my Roman but… still.” 

Dean didn’t want to cringe when Seth called Roman “his” but he couldn't stop his face from contorting in a way that looked so unpleasant, he hoped Seth didn't see. “Oh god, please, no Roman talk right now okay? All I've heard for two weeks was you calling him daddy from your bedroom, please let's lay off the talk about how great he is.”  _ Yes, let's, _ Dean thought to himself. He already thought about Roman enough for the both of them. He didn't need to hear any more.

“You sound like… you don't like him all that much,” Seth replied sadly.

_ Exactly the opposite. _ Dean said in his head. “It's not that I don't like him… I…” Dean honestly didn't know what to say. 

“You don't like him. I can tell. It's so weird since Roman thinks you're great. He says you're funny. I can't believe you, Dean. You've never disliked any of my boyfriends before.” 

“I didn't say I don’t like him!” Dean tried to defend himself, but that wasn’t going all too well. Fuck, why couldn't he just say it?  _ I do like him, Seth. I like him, he's cute, and smart, and makes me laugh, and has the sweetest smile, and we have tons in common. _ Yeah, right. 

“I really want you to like him, it's important to me Dean. I think you should.. come out with us tonight. We're going dancing. I want you and Roman to bond. Please?” 

The look of desperation in his friend's eyes had Dean feeling like he had no other option but to say yes. He was gonna be stuck, watching Seth dance all over Roman all night long just so that Seth could see them bond. If only Seth could see them last night, he wouldn't ever ask again if he saw them laugh together, or smile, and just stare at each other like they did… fuck. He had no choice. Rock, meet hard place. 

“Fine,” Dean gave in, “I'll go, but I'm not gonna like it.”  

Seth happily smiled at his friend, reaching over the table to give him a hug. “You won't regret it,” He assured Dean, “I promise.”

_ I already do, _ Dean sadly thought.

* * *

 

Later on that night...

What was worst than parties? Dancing. Dancing was made for people who didn't move like they had two left feet, or moved like they were being electrically shocked. Dancing was never something Dean did eloquently. Seth always lead him on the floor, or Dean let other guys he slept with do most of the dancing while Dean just stood there and took it, but tonight, Dean was there, at their friend Sami’s night club, sitting at the bar as Seth and Roman danced. 

Roman was smiling as Seth twirled around in his arms then came closer to give him a kiss. Dean rolled his eyes at them, then turned around to sip his drink. Fuck, why did he agree to this? Why did he come here just to see Roman all over Seth like a goddamn cat in heat. The alcohol, wasn't making Dean’s choices or reasoning any better of the sweet but salty taste of tequila burned on his tongue then down his throat. He thought about leaving, just saying fuck it all and bolting out of there. Actually that sounded great. Dean drank the rest of the contents in his cup down quickly, then tossed a 20 on the countertop, before turning to leave. 

Before he could exit, he felt a hand grab onto his arm. Dean turned around to tell whoever it was to fuck off, but by some stroke of bad luck… it happened to be the one guy he didn't ever want to say no too. “Where are you going?” Roman asked him over the loud music, “Come dance with me.” Dean didn’t even get a chance to tell him no because Roman was already grabbing at both hands and bringing Dean to the middle of the dancefloor. 

Seth wasn't around, he must've went to the bathroom and Dean was very selfishly thankful for that because now, he was in Roman's arms, swaying along to a katy perry mix. Roman had his hands on Dean’s waist but it was such a firm grip, like he didn’t want to let Dean go. Their eyes met, underneath the strobe lights of the club and fuck that feeling, the sparks that only ignited when Roman was around flared up once Dean looked into those doe brown eyes. 

He got turned around in Roman's arms, so Dean's back, and more importantly Dean’s ass was up against Roman's jeans. “Dance on me,” was whispered into Dean’s ear, causing him to start grinding slowly but close to Roman, almost as though they were fucking in the middle of the floor. Roman grabbed at his stomach, holding Dean close while they looked into each other’s eyes. Dean held onto the back of Roman's head, making sure his eyes were only on him, which they were while he moved in time with the music. 

Seth came back from the bathroom, and stopped when he saw Dean and Roman dancing together. It looked so intimate, almost private in the way they looked at each other and the way Roman touched him. Seth smiled, the two most important men in his life seemed to be getting along. He came over and immediately he waved, stopping the eye contact of Roman and Dean to where they were on him. “I see you two are finally getting along” he added as he began to step into Dean’s personal space, “How about we make it a threesome?” He sandwiched Dean in between him and Roman and both men started to grind on him.  

“I…” Dean didn’t know what to say or do when he felt Roman's hands on him from behind and Seth from the front. The blur of lights and music seem to fade in the background as his best friend and his best friends boyfriend made Dean feel wanted…

At the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Which ship do you guys think will make it out alive? - Melle


End file.
